


Not at War Anymore

by Egyptian_Glassheart



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Old Feelings, Reminiscing, What Happened After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptian_Glassheart/pseuds/Egyptian_Glassheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is dragged to the family's country club years later by her parents. Newly single and disillusioned with life, she plans to leave after a respectable amount of time has passed. What she doesn't prepare herself for, is the reappearance of a familiar face from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at War Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a terrible fic but I hope you get something out of it at least.

_Well that’s another finished relationship_.  
  
_Maybe it really is me_.  
  
No. Ali knew nothing could excuse his lothario ways. She just had bad luck, was all. Like the football guy before him. Besides, college romances barely lasted these days.

Ali Mills had completed her degree in Psychology (a choice her dad wasn’t too keen on – he was never keen on any of them. Daniel Larusso as a choice of boyfriend was the main one) two years ago and still was at a loss with how to proceed next. In being in limbo, she kinda proved her dad’s point about her degree choice. Still, she was feeling positive about her life. The world was her oyster. While she figured that out, she volunteered wherever she could. She also ran a girls’ soccer group. It made her feel like she was doing something with her life; stalling was not an option.

Her parents had been in a good mood lately. The manager of the country club that her parents forced her to be a part of all these years, was celebrating his 40th wedding anniversary and every single member was invited. Including her.

‘Don’t you want to see how everyone’s doing?’ her mother asked. ‘You haven’t been there in a while.’

‘Yeah, well there’s a reason for that,’ Ali muttered under her breath.

The endless snobbery is off-putting. _Even for a Valley girl such as myself_.

‘Why do I feel like it’s going to be an instruction on how to get married and stay married?’

‘It’ll just be a chance to meet some eligible young men,’ Mrs Mills admonished. ‘There’s no harm in that, is there? I’m not going to have you married tomorrow.’

 _But she could if she would_.

‘Mother, I’m 23, not an old lady.’

‘I didn’t say you were, honey.’

Ali lost the fight. Mostly because her dad engaged in gentle persuasion. Damn her for being a daddy’s girl. Ali managed to dodge a bullet when her mother suggested they go shopping for an outfit. She was willing to go, but that was too much. Ali and her mother differed somewhat in taste. Also, there was the downside of the country club: other girls contending to be the Club Darling. She had that title long ago and had no intention of retrieving it.

 

#

 

Ali picked something figure-hugging and cleavage-enhancing, uncaring if it set tongues wagging. She really was feeling rebellious, especially when she styled her hair and applied her makeup. Fortunately, her parents said nothing; they only raised their eyebrows when she descended the steps unenthusiastically.

Ali checked that she had numbers of taxis in case she wanted to leave early. She was going to stay to make sure she’d be seen, at least. It would at least be nice to see the manager celebrate his 40th anniversary. Maybe she could pick up tips while she was there. 40 years must include some sort of plan. Ali had grown up almost idolising her parent’s marriage, but after her successive failed relationships, she’d fallen into disillusionment that it would ever happen for her.

Their car pulled into the Encino Oaks Country Club drive. Not much had changed since she’d last been there – not much had changed at all over the years. It was a marvel at how it was kept so pristine. That was the social life of upper society: pristine. Ordered. Pure.

She gladly took the champagne glass from the waiters greeting them at the entrance. After initial introductions, her parents left her to approach people they hadn’t seen in a long time. Ali felt eyes on her. She casually examined the room. Some guys whom she used to see regularly – not guys anymore – were alert to her presence. They all bared their pearly whites, not unlike shark teeth. She smiled politely, not wanting to give them a nod of acknowledgement in case they took that as a sign to come over.

‘Ali Mills, is that you?’

She spun around. Joe Jacobs stood before her, still as adorable as ever.

‘Last time I saw you, Joe, you were shorter and cuter,’ Ali told him. ‘I still have memories of you sticking your head in a dryer and threatening to turn it on, because you wanted to find out what the clothes went through.’

A hand went to ruffle his hair. ‘Yeah, I wasn’t the easiest kid to babysit, was I?’

‘No, but you made life interesting,’ she answered with a laugh.

Joe blushed. He was very much a gentleman in a young teenager’s body. After a short chatting session where they gathered details on each other, Joe excused himself. She was barely given any time by herself before she was suddenly surrounded. Many were acquaintances, some were completely fresh faces.

They asked her to confirm her identity, asked her what she’d done since the last time she’d been there, what was she doing now. Was she single. Not wanting to get muddled in anything new. So she lied. Disappointment set in, some broke away, some were persistent and were glued to the spot, intent on basking in her aura. Ali was surprised; she was giving out nothing but a “leave me the hell alone” vibe.

She noticed that a group of girls forming around a man who had just entered the area. Tall, floppy blond hair and self-assured. The cockiness was there, only dialled down. He clearly enjoyed a slight ego boost from the female attention, however was not fully interested. He was strangely absent. No – world-weary would be a better description.

It was as if he heard her opinions, because his eyes flickered to lock with hers. Ali recognised those blue eyes without doubt. At first he was surprised. His eyes steadily reduced that surprise and melted into something more longing.

An announcement snapped them out of their shared reverie. ‘Ladies and gentleman, silence please for the speech.’

The manager and his wife took to the stage in front of the live band. The manager proceeded to praise his wife for nothing but love and understanding, and share anecdotes of the husband messing up in their courtship on a regular basis earning some chuckles. It was actually really sweet and not just cheap tricks at getting laughs. At the conclusion of the speech, it was announced that the food would be served shortly.

Ali was ushered to their table by her mother. Her parents sat together which such haste, leaving a chair spare next to Ali; she should’ve seen it coming.

‘Johnny! Come and sit with us, it’s been too long,’ Mrs Mills beckoned.

For the briefest second he hesitated. Ali’s relief was short-lived.

Mr Mills locked him into a happy handshake. ‘It’s been too long, son. We barely recognise you.’

‘That’s right,’ Mrs Mills gushed. ‘He’s a man, now.’

Against her judgement, Ali sized him up from the corner of her eye.

Johnny chuckled, clearly enjoying their welcome. His winning smile lessened when it came to greeting Ali.

‘Ali.’

‘Johnny.’

The four of them seated themselves rather awkwardly.

‘No mom and dad, Johnny? I spoke to your dad and he assure me he was attending.’

‘I think he’s held up at the moment, should be along soon.’ Johnny and Ali went back to locking eyes, uncertain of what to say. What do you say to an ex you haven’t seen since the last day of school? Well, her parents decided to leave the youngsters alone to say nothing, turning to others at the table or even quickly socialising before the food was brought out.

‘You know,’ Mrs Mills dropped at one point. ‘Ali’s single again.’

‘Mom!’

‘I’m just saying.’ Ali scowled. Of course she wasn’t “just saying”: that was literally dangling her at the shop window. Johnny flashed an amused and winning smile – one that she was familiar with in her teens. A smile that, even now, had the ability to release butterflies in her stomach. 23-year-old Ali grabbed a net, caught them and shoved them in a box.

‘So what happened to you after senior year?’ he asked once Mrs Mills had returned to another conversation, now that the ice was broken.

‘I went to college, did a degree in psychology. Here I am. You?’

‘Same. I majored in business. I work for my father now.’ The last part was delivered hesitantly.

Mr John Lawrence Sr. worked in real estate, with property holdings easily hitting the millions. Naturally, he willed his son to follow in his footsteps. It was a path carved out for him before he was even aware of what his father did.

‘Do you still keep in touch with your Cobra Kais?’ Ali asked, earning a raised eyebrow.

‘You still say that with the same distain like when we were 17. Everyone apart from Dutch. He doesn’t keep in touch with any of us.’

A touch of sadness, before his cockiness returned. ‘Do you miss us?’

‘Hardly,’ she said, rolling her eyes.

His smirk told her that he didn’t believe her, and against her will she found her lips twitching.

Dinner was served, swiftly followed by a resumption of the band music. Time passed where no words were passed between them. They watched as couples took to the floor. Ali’s eyes roamed over to his; trying to keep it casual. She quickly averted when he noticed.

‘Yes I do remember our dance,’ he responded with a wry smile. ‘Yeah, where you used me to get to someone else. Forced a kiss on me.’ He shifted in seat. ‘Why don’t I make it up to you?’ Indicating the dancefloor, he added ‘I promise I won’t try anything.’

She deliberated. There was nothing else to do. The food had been served. Her parents were engaged. She didn’t really know anyone enough to strike up a conversation. He was beginning to give up when she agreed.

Her left hand rested on his hard shoulder. His left hand curled around her right one. His free hand hovered at her side, before slotting into the curve of her waist. They barely had any inches between them. She felt an uncomfortable, stirring heat between them. Because he had grown even taller she was now directly facing his chest. Her eyes rose up to his face, and then connected with his; they never broke contact. So dizzying was this contact that her left hand clung to his suit.

At that point her parents swivelled past them. Mrs Mills commented on how well they looked as a couple, earning a death glare from Ali.

Johnny chuckled. ‘Go easy on your parents, you’re lucky to have them.’

‘Yeah that’s easy for you to say: you’re the son they would like to have.’

‘You were the daughter mine always wanted.’ Johnny’s attention was snapped up.

Ali craned her neck to find out the reason why.

John Lawrence Sr marched into the hall with his glamorous wife – Johnny’s equally absent mother – by his side. Ali witnessed a flash of anger from Johnny and it was like she was viewing a young teenager Johnny.

Her eyes went from Sr to Jr. ‘Are you OK?’ Her voice was low and tone understanding.

His head jerking was unconvincing.

‘Why do you work for him?’ she asked him. ‘If you can’t stand each other?’

‘Because I work for him, not with him.’ The dance ended. Their connection with it. Johnny made for their table, flopping into his chair. Ali followed. Both of them watched as their respective parents chatter away about their rich and fancy lives. He could barely look at his father when they joined the table. Johnny’s mother brushed his cheek with her hand without saying anything. At least she was a little affectionate with him. There was no greeting from John Sr., just instant laying into Jr about statistics and driving up prices to market value. Ali didn’t really pay attention to the details. All she knew was that Johnny was growing increasingly agitated. Growing up, she was the only person to recognise that it wasn’t brattish, but a reaction to an almost tyrannical father. Yeah, he was a shithead growing up, however she could still see that most of it was due to his upbringing.

After exchanging strained pleasantries with Johnny’s parents, she proposed that they leave to go and talk outside. She expected him to rebuff her moodily; he readily agreed.

‘I’m sorry about your dad,’ she said as soon as the cool outside air prodded their cheeks.

‘It’s not your problem.’

Leave it Ali. _I can’t_.

‘It is my problem,’ she responded. ‘I’ve known you most of my life. I’ve seen the affect it has on you.’

‘I’m fine,’ he growled.

‘Ugh, what is it with men and feelings? It’s not like we’re surrounded by people: your masculinity isn’t at risk. It’s just me, you’re talking to.’

Johnny pushed his scowling face up to her. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t pretend you care. I’m not your patient and you’re not my therapist.’

She stopped, saying softly ‘I’m not trying to be your therapist. You were the biggest jerk in high school, and not just to me. I still care about you.’

Aggression filtered from his eyes, instead they searched her face. He was still breathing heavily, moving in closer, only without any aggression. A more magnetic force was emanating from him. A part of her was screaming at her to look away. She couldn’t: she was drawn in.

‘I’m less of a jerk now,’ he told her huskily, face inches away from hers.

‘Is that so?’ her words were barely audible. His head bobbed in confirmation as it leaned to the side. Their lips were almost touching. The doors opened as a couple exited the country club. Ali moved away.

‘Just like our early days,’ Johnny remarked with a smirk.

‘Yeah, only when your Cobra pals were around. Which was all the time.’

‘They were my family.’

She gravitated towards him. ‘What was I?’

‘The one who I was going to make my wife when we were older.’

‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah.’

Her hands placed themselves on his chest.

‘What do you say we get out of here?’ Ali suggested. ‘My contract with my parents is up.’

‘We’ll go to my place.’ When she paused, drinking in the meaning of his words, a smirk formed on his dashing face. Dammit, why was he so attractive!?

 _Don’t do it, Ali_.

‘Let me tell my parents, otherwise they’ll worry.’

The two of them re-entered the hall. ‘Hey mom, dad we’re just going to go into town,’ she informed. ‘Don’t wait up for me.’

Mr Mills swivelled in his chair. ‘Honey I’m not sure about you staying out so late . . .’

‘Don’t worry, sir,’ Johnny told him. ‘I’ll look after her. She’ll be safe with me. I can’t say the same about myself with her, with her right hook.’ And like that, parental concern was diffused with typical Johnny Lawrence charm (when he wanted to turn it on).

He told her to meet him in the parking lot. The sound of the engine made her smile knowingly.

‘You still ride that thing?’ Ali asked while he passed her a helmet.

‘Of course.’ He was suited in his bike gear, waiting for her to join him. ‘We used to spend hours making out on it, remember?’

‘How could I forget.’ Ali reluctantly climbed on, still nervous years after they rode together. Fearing that she would be hurled off, she slid further towards him. A jerk from riding over a bump made her slide both arms around his waist so that she was pressed against his back. Eyes closed as she tried to focus on anything other than being on a bike.

She didn’t get to see his pleased response to the close contact.

 

#

 

His apartment wasn’t too far from their childhood neighbourhood. She expected the interior to be made of hard edges and cold colours. He had filled it with homages to bikes and had dedicated a corner to his karate accomplishments.

‘Do you still practice?’ She gazed at a photo of the Cobra Kais standing proudly in their dojo.

‘Yeah, just not at that dojo. I left soon after . . .’

‘Oh yeah, Daniel told me what happened with your sensei.’

‘So what did happen between you and Larusso? Your sudden breakup became the talk of the school but no one really knew why.’

He played it cool. She knew though he’d been dying to ask ever since they began their initial conversation.

Ali sighed. ‘The usual in my dating career: he was too immature in the end. You all were.’

‘ _Ouch_. You weren’t rosy yourself, you know.’

‘I wasn’t, but at least I didn’t go around beating people up who were supposedly weaker.’

‘I’ve changed.’ Even without his heavy gaze, she could tell he was earnest.

‘I’ve noticed.’

City lights glittered in the distance. He had only put a few lamps on, so they were pretty much shrouded in darkness. People always named Las Vegas as the city that never sleeps; LA was fairly awake into the late evening and early morning.

‘This isn’t a good idea,’ she murmured when he stroked her cheek. ‘I just got out of a bad relationship and I won’t be learning anything if I jump into another.’

‘Who said anything about jumping into another straight away?’

This time they had no company. Before long, Ali found herself clinging to him as he drowned her in hungry, needing kisses. He was holding her as if he was afraid she was just a dream. He was transported to the early part of their relationship when they couldn’t get enough of each other. Their first time was an exercise of more restraint than any experienced in the Cobra Kai dojo. She remembered too: for such an aggressive, brutish popular bully, he was surprisingly gentle. He was attentive to her needs; easing into her for minimal discomfort.

This time was far less tender. His fingers tangled themselves in her curls. Only when they needed oxygen did they finally rip apart. Johnny yanked his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt unveiling an intimidating physique. He was chiselled enough to do some serious damage. Ali backed away.

‘What’s wrong?’ On noticing the fear in her eyes he flinched. ‘Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me.’

Slowly she edged towards him. Her took both of her hands and placed them on his chest, taking the opportunity to then draw her closer. She relaxed, allowing him to unzip her dress. He loomed over her. He began leading her to his bedroom, both shedding clothes in the process. When both of them reached his bed they were both in their underwear.

He took a moment to admire her graceful figure as he had always done. He always viewed her as a goddess, even in their early teens. His hands roved over her curves eliciting a sigh from her. He carefully removed her underwear, maintaining a steady gaze with her throughout. He gently nudged her onto the bed. As she adjusted herself into a comfortable position, her attention landed below his waist. Johnny removed his last item of clothing before mounting the bed to join her. Stroking her tenderly, he positioned himself above her and lowered so that their torsos were lightly pressed against each other. He didn’t want to crush her.

Their contact sent electricity down both their spines. Ali curled her toes in pleasure.

‘I missed you,’ he purred next to her ear. She answered by stroking his cheek and nuzzling his nose with hers. They stared each other down. So many things needed saying, many of which were through their eyes.

Johnny began exploring her body, only granting kisses here and there to make her want more. When he began marking her neck and shoulder with his teeth she returned the favour by digging her nails into his back. His hand went up to massage her breast, making her moan in appreciation. So much heat radiated from his crotch. She could feel he was more than ready.

Johnny’s athletic body now completely covered her. He entered her cautiously to allow her to adjust. She gave him the signal to start moving. Rhythm was easy for him having trained karate his entire life. As he’d been taught both aggression and restraint, it was only natural that he would start slow and build into something more urgent.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as if she needed to cling to him before he left her behind. The more they took from each other, the more they wanted. Ali felt like she couldn’t breathe, robbed every time he re-entered her. She especially liked the way that he held her in place by gripping her hips; he needed to because she was losing control. Knowing he was on the brink – taking much effort – Johnny slowed himself and tried to encourage her to meet his thrusts. They finished together, with Johnny collapsing his head onto her chest, planting a light kiss on her wet skin.

They re-adjusted after a while, with her resting her head on his shoulder and stroking his hard chest. Johnny never dared tell anyone: his favourite part was the afterglow. The euphoria and the closeness with the partner. Maybe not when he was a teen, but now definitely. With Ali it was a guaranteed high. He made a mistake when they were both 17, he wasn’t going to make it again.

‘Ali?’ ‘Hm?’ she was already drowsy. ‘Let’s go somewhere. Tomorrow. Let’s just take off.’

‘What?’ That sure woke her up.

‘Let’s just go away, on an adventure. Away from here and away from my dad and just be free. Wherever you want to go, we’ll go.’

Confused delight spread across her face, before reality dawned. ‘I’m not ready for another relationship, I told you.’

‘Relax, I’m not proposing –‘ He laughed when she panicked at the word. ‘It’s just something we can do for fun. To make up for lost time.’

‘If you return to your old ways then I’m gone.’

‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too fluffy. Let me know what you think.


End file.
